Two years in Hogwarts
by super freak1
Summary: I'm in my second year at Hogwarts! This story is the sequal to One year in Hogwarts.


Back To Hogwarts  
  
One day, I was just a plain 11-year-old kid and now I'm a wizard! I am getting ready to go back to Hogwarts and I was looking forward to it. The one big reason I want to go back is because of my friend Hermione. Hopefully she hasn't changed since I saw her last, which wasn't that long ago since we were in Diagon Alley. It was September 1^st and I was getting ready to go on the Hogwarts Express. I got across platform nine and three quarters but didn't see Harry or Ron when the train was getting ready to leave. When I was all settled I looked out the window to wave goodbye to everybody. Then a little bit later, I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned around to see a small red head and she asked if she could sit where I was. "Sure" I responded felling very bored. "Have you seen my brother Ronald Weasly anywhere?" she asked. "Ron, no I haven't," I told her. Just then, the door opens very fast and I see Hermione, covered in water. Before I can speak she mutters "Malfoy" and  
then sits next to me. I don't feel like talking so I stay silent and wait for a word to pop out of my mouth. "Hi Ginny" Hermione says. "Hey Matt." Then, after a few hours or so the train stops. I walk out with Hermione and Ginny then Ginny runs after some boy. Hermione and I go into the castle and watch the kids get sorted. "Creevey, Collin" Professor McGonagal calls. A boy steps up and the hat yells "Griffindor!" Everybody at the Griffindor table cheers and then we watch Ginny get sorted into Griffindor. Hermione and I go to our common room to look for Harry and Ron. I find them in our dormitory. They look really wiped out. "What's with you?" I asked. Ron didn't move, but then he grinned. "I can tell you if you give me 5 galleons," he said. I turned around and left, and I was sure that Neville was following me so I came to a halt. I turned around and raised my brow. He kept walking and I sigh. Neville always got on my nerves.  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
A few days later I had my first defense against the dark arts class. Professor Lockhart, our new defense class teacher, is the most stupid person ever. All we did in class was learn about pixies. "This is very boring," I whisper to Harry as all the pixies spread all over the class and we run to get them. "I already know how to handle these things, look." I jump towards one and grab it as Professor Lockhart claps (one of the girls says "Why do the boys get the goods?"). I tackle another after another, since everyone else is afraid too. At the end of class, Professor Lockhart grabs my robe and says, "Where did you learn how to do that?" I respond in a weird whisper "Um... lets see... IN ONE OF YOUR BOOKS, DUH!" "Oh yeah" he says, looking embarrassed.  
  
How Dare You Draco  
  
A few days later nothing wasn't much differ in the daily routine except for one morning. I was sleeping when my dormitory door opened as someone comes in. I look up and see Oliver Wood trying to wake up Harry. I pretend I'm asleep when Harry shakes Ron. I shut my eyes. "Ron, do you want to come watch the Quidditch practice?" he said. Ron got up (or at least  
  
I think) and went down the stairs. I went downstairs also and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had just joined in with them. I try to and stay hidden whenever any of them look back. Just then, I can't move and I look down at my shoe. There is this sticky stuff on it. "God!" I say loudly as everyone out of the 12 people in the corridor look at me including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron grabbed me and pulled me along the hallway. "Why are you here?" Ron asked, very angrily. "What, I can't take a walk at" I look down at my watch. "7:23 in the morning?" All of them stared at me, but then Harry strode off and I saw Collin Creevey going after him. I walked with Ron and Hermione down to the Quidditch field. I didn't speak. When the practice started, Collin took a seat next to Ron. I took a seat on Collins other side, and Hermione sat down next to me. After a few minutes, I saw the Slytherin Quidditch team come to the field with their new seeker Draco Malfoy, and... Jeremy? I  
tap Hermione so many times she fell off the bleachers. "Oops" I say and I here Malfoy laughing. "That wasn't funny," I say before I can stop myself. "Sorry Hermione." "It's... It's... It's okay," she said, getting off the ground. "I never thought you'd do that to a mudblood, especially not Granger" Malfoy says and I gasp. Ron takes out his wand, which is half broken, and I think he muttered something and the end of his wand exploded and he flew backwards. It took the Quidditch team a long time to notice. I was glad he didn't call me a mudblood. That's a bad way of saying muggle born. All the Slytherins were laughing except for Jeremy. He just stood there and frowned. I don't know why he even got put in Slytherin. Hermione climbs back up the bleachers and heaves a huge sigh. It didn't seem like she meant to accept my apology. She looked like she wanted to kill me, or something. I look at Malfoy and he stops laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" Hermione tells me angrily  
as we walk with Ron to Hagrids hut. "Why did you do that, I mean, I thought you would be capable of trying NOT to kill me!" Then, Ron suddenly throws up on her. "Ergh!" she screams and she runs to the castle. He was throwing slugs up! He throws up on me and I walk back to the castle. Did Hermione even know what Malfoy said when he told her she was a mudblood. I run into the common room for Griffindor and look for Hermione. She was in a coroner speaking to no one. I hide behind a couch and listen to what she's saying. "...Why do I always have to be the one who..." I lose her voice and then hear it comes back again. "...My life sucks..." I decide to step out. "I don't think so!" I yell and then keep my mouth shut. "Is that why you tried to push my off a bench?" she asks, though raising her voice. "I was just tapping you to tell you about what the Slytherin team was team was carrying, Nimbus 2001's!" I tell her as she gets up. "Really?" she asks more politely. "Yeah" I  
continue, as she gets closer. "Sorry" she says as our shoes touch. She hugs me and she does what I think is apologize. I wrap my arms around her. "Er- Hermione," I start. "I- Er- I um- I luv..." I stop and Hermione looks at me strangely. "I- Er- I love you!" I yell as I jump into the air. "And I love you!" she yells, and she goes over and kisses me on the cheek. Then I wrap my arms around her head and hold her tighter. I'm sure I can get used to this very easily.  
  
A Death Day Party  
  
The next few days Hermione and I don't talk to each other. But then, the day before Halloween she manages to speak. "Harry invited me to go to a death day party for Nearly Headless Nick and, well, he wanted you to come," she says. "Please go." I nod and walk back to the common room and I put my arm around Hermione's shoulder. The next day I get ready to go to a ghost's party. I don't know why I'm even going threw with this. I find Harry playing wizards chess with Ron (Ron's knight had just swung its sword at Harry's Queen). Then, Hermione came down and Ron finally noticed me. "Ouwwwwwwwww!"Ron said. "I see we're going to miss the Feast again so I'm bringing extra food" I say. We all walked down to the dungeons and looked around at all the ghost's and I see Hermione back up as one walked over to us. "No I don't want to see Moaning Myrtle, she haunts a bathroom!" Hermione says. After the party, we try to make it to the feast but no one's there. We walk back to our common room  
when I spot Miss. Norris lying on the floor. Then Filch comes and we all run away following my lead. "Did you see that coming?" I whisper to Hermione, as we remain running. She shakes her head no.  
  
A Quidditch Game to Remember  
  
It was nearly ten days after that and I sat on one the couches and talked to Hermione. "What's up?" I say. "The ceiling" she says as we both laugh very hard. "I learned that from my friend in Richard Lane Elementary School." "Hey, wait a minute, I went there," I say. "And I remember a Hermione as well." "Matthew" Hermione says in a tell the truth voice. "O.k. I'm kidding" I giggle. "Isn't it almost time for the Quidditch match? It's almost 2:30." We get up and walk downstairs together. "Just make sure you watch out for Collin Creevey," I say. "I hate him." We go sit on the bleachers and wait for the game to start. Everybody rises into the air as the game begins. Right when the game starts, a bludger comes right toward Harry and Fred cuts into it to block it. I'm sure that Harry can't see so that's probably why he keeps missing them by an inch. Then, another bludger comes and it misses Harry once again. "COME ON HARRY!" I yell and Hermione follows my lead. Everyone stares at  
us and we sit down, blushing because we were probably louder then the announcers. We don't say anything else. Then, Harry gets hit by a bludger and falls to the ground, but has snitch. Then, professor Lockhart comes over and swooshes his wand around. Harry screams, and then the school nurse comes and tells Lockhart he had made all Harry's bones disappear. The next day, I wait in the hall to visit Harry when I hear Dumbledore's voice. I look down a corridor and see a stone shaped figure of Collin Creevey. I gasp. Did someone or something attack Collin? I run down to tell Hermione what had happened. When I get to Hermione, she can't believe what I am telling her. Ron seemed delighted but Ginny seemed horrified. Just then, Ron's brother Percy comes into the common room.  
  
A Christmas Nightmare  
  
A few days later, it was almost Christmas. I had gotten almost everybody in Griffindor a present. I got Hermione a diamond bracelet that says, "Zesty." I got Harry a book called Saving Your Strength, a Quidditch book. I got Ron some exploding snaps, and I did the same with Fred and George. I got Ginny a picture frame and it also said, "Zesty." I got Katie Calandra a new broom since she never got one and Jeremy a Slytherin past time book. One day, in potions, I turned around to tell Katie something, Hermione, (who was sitting right next to me) was gone. Then, I saw her come back into the classroom with some sort of slimy stuff. I ignore the fact that she has something and continue telling Katie about the broom I got her. "It may look lame but I've seen people on it on TV" I tell her. "This is the kind of broom that 3^rd year Cho Chang has." Then, at the end of class, I didn't see Hermione anywhere in the Griffindor common room. I don't see Harry or Ron either. I go searching  
in the halls. When I pass the Out OF Order bathroom on the second floor I force myself to walk inside. I see Harry Ron and Hermione in an open stall, and my mouth falls open. "What are you guys doing?" I ask. "We're using Poly Juice Potions to find out if Malfoy's the Heir of Slytherin or not" Ron says suddenly. "Oh, but he's not, he told me he wasn't when I asked him" I say. "When have you ever trusted Malfoy?" Harry says and I scream. He has Malfoy's friend Goyol's face and I just realized that Ron had Crabb's face. "Don't bother asking" Harry says again. Hermione goes into a private stall and then screams. "You guys just go, I'll stay here," she says. Harry and Ron leave and I obviously stay. I walk over to the stall door and see a tail waging. "Ergh" I say and I back up. "Hermione are you all right? Hello speak there's no one else here." "Behind you" she says and I turn around. I see a somewhat happy ghost and I smile. It was the ghost Hermione was talking about at the  
death day party, Moaning Myrtle. "Lets see what happened" she says and she opens the stall door. I see a big human like cat and I almost faint. "Hermione" I say. She starts to sob and she goes back in the stall, leaving me accompanied by Moaning Myrtle. "It's fabulous isn't it" Moaning Myrtle said excitedly. "No, it isn't" I say and I turn my head. "Hermione, are you sure your o.k. You seem like you're a little upset about being a cat and all." Moaning Myrtle starts laughing very hardly. "What?" I say angrily. "What's so funny? I don't see any hilarity in this! Was it something I said or what?" She laughs even harder and doesn't answer. I sigh and sit down against a wall. A few minutes later Harry and Ron come back. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asks. "Oh, it's marvelous!" Myrtle yells, and then she opens the stall door before I can stop her. Once again (I was right about Malfoy and), I saw the Hermione like cat. "It was supposed to where in an hour!" Ron yelled as he  
pushed me back because I tried to close the stall door. "Back off Kelly." I start to take out my wand but Harry stops me. "Let go!" I yell. "And don't call me by my last name!"  
  
Stop The Madness  
  
After that, Hermione was in the Hospital Wing for quite some time. I mostly visited her in my spare time but usually I was stuck on homework. About a few months later, in June, I couldn't believe what had happened. There was this big commotion about the Chamber Of Secrets. Hermione went to the library to find out about the Chamber. Well, she didn't come back for quite some time. Then, Professor Mcgonagal came to Harry, Ron, and me. She told us to follow her so we did as we were told. Then again, I see Hermione; only she had been attacked like Collin Creevey! Also, Penelope Clearwater was right beside her, the perfect for Ravenclaw. "Hermione!" I yell. "I figured you three should be the first to know" Professor Mcgonagal said and then she stormed off. I went to go tell Ginny for an odd reason. "Oh that's terrible" Ginny says when I tell her. "For you." She finishes in a whisper. "I heard that" I say. Then, as I look in Ginny's eyes, I see some sort of snake. "What the hell is  
that?" I ask but then I just feel myself freeze. The next moment I'm in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, Collin, Penelope, and I don't recognize the other Hufflepuff boy. I see Madam Pomfrey standing over me. "Awake, are you?" she says and I shake my head. "The others should wake up any second now, so I will leave. Just then, Collin wakes up and starts bugging me (mostly about Harry). Finally, Hermione wakes up and the Hufflepuff boy wakes up. "Go talk to him" I say as he does what I say. "Hi" I say to Hermione. "I think you should know what the attacker was?" "Why do you think I was in the library?" she asks. I shrug. I go over to her and start to kiss her as we fall down on my bed (scaring Collin Creevey out of the Hospital Wing, where he dropped his camera). The next day is the last day of Hogwarts. I'm dressed in muggle cloths because I don't want anyone off the train suspecting anything. "I am not happy about going home," Harry says. "But won't your aunt and uncle be  
proud because you saved Ginny?" Hermione asks. "Proud, they'll be furious, all those times I could have died but I didn't!" Harry says and I laugh. "I'm not telling my family a thing about what happened!" I yell. "My mom will say, Oh my god! Are you all right? Did it hurt? Don't lie to me young man, I know what your up to! I don't like it one bit! You don't have to go back next year if you don't want to!" Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. We get on the train, and me and Hermione start to make out. The weird thing is, I think I might like Ginny a little bit! I can't wait for my third year! 


End file.
